Talk:Dev/@comment-73.196.113.166-20160730041119/@comment-73.196.113.166-20161222044238
Chapter Two: We in the meeting hall, which was in a secret place that the Quinis are yet to discover. I am not telling, at least not yet. That will come later. We Aquinus are a superstitious lot. We only tell secrets when we are ready to tell them. We do not wish to anger the Great Warden of Secrets, Liano (pronounced "Lee-an'A'-ooh)." Anyway, Lir was advising for a party to warn the Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku about the Quinis. "Uncle," Thetis said, "What about the treaty? We may not enter Norvagen or Draigr territory. Besides, it has been five centuries to the day since any of us spoke the Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku tongues. If we spoke, we would have heavy accents. We will be able to understand them, but we might have to write in order for them to understand us, and we might have the time to write. Also, why would any of them listen? The Odaku have been our allies for years, but due to that treaty, we have not been able to help them when the Norvagen attacked them and left them in poverty. The Norvagen and Draigr have not listened to words in a thousand years, only to wars and violence. So, please, tell us Uncle, what is your brilliant plan?" "Yes, you make good points, and what is with the tone" Uncle said, giving her a warning glare that he did not appreciate her tone. "I apologize for the rudeness, but I am no the Crown Princess. I am the Queen. You may not treat me as the Crown Princess anymore you will treat me as the Queen," Thetis said. "Okay, okay," Skadi said, "We are all emotional right not, but, please, let's get back to the plan." "She's right, we need to figure this out," Marina said. I chimed in, "Actually, I believe that I can help with the language barrier." Everyone looked at me. I did not tell anyone this. "Do any of you remember what happened two years ago?" I asked. "Yes, of course. How could any of us forget?" Nodens said. "You became lost in an enormous and just discovered cave system. It took us a full year to find you. We were all so worried," Marina said. I pressed my lips together, and said, "I know . That was only part of the story," I said. "What I didn't't tell you was that six weeks after I was in the caves, a young Odaku boy found me. He was my age, only two Odaku, Norvagen, and Draigr months older. He was tall. Two inches taller than me. He spotted me. I tried to flee, but I was badly injured as a result of cutting myself against huge pointed rocks just four hours before. I collapsed because of my injuries (I pointed to my right side). He caught up to me, speaking in Norvagen. I shook my head because of the pain. He must of thought I was not able to understand him because he switched to, my shock, Draigr. Admittedly, it was bad Draigr, and he had a heavy Odaku accent. He then tried Odaku, before calling out to his friends in Norvagen. 'Kyra, Dev! I found someone. I think they're injured. I am not sure if they can understand me.' What happened next surprised me more than the boy's Draigr. I saw a dozen Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku soldiers, with a Norvagen boy and a Draigr girl leading them. The were both a month older than me. It dawned on me that one, the Odaku, Norvagen, and Draigr made peace and became allies, two, that the boys and girl were the king of the Odaku, prince of the Norvagen, and the princess of the Draigr, and three, I could possibly have unintentionally broken the treaty. Thankfully, to my relief, I didn't. The scars of Dev and Kyra began to glow, as did the Odaku king's stones. Imagine my shock when one of the stones turned out to be the Earth part if the Load Stone. I made the symbol to ward off evil, and I drew my Saxe knives. Dev drew his sword. 'Hey, hey,' Kyra said. 'There is no need for weapons.' I looked around, sighed, put my knives back, and spoke in the Norvagen tongue, or at least tried to. 'My name is Ezili. I am, or was, the second heir to the Aquinus. My apologies. I did not realize that this was Norvagen or Draigr territory. I had no intention of breaking the treaty. This cave system was unknown to my people, so I was sent to explore. As you can obviously tell, I am injured, and am lost. Please, can you help me find my way out?' The Odaku king looked at me. He asked Kyra for more light. I looked at him, then at her, confused. She lit a fire in her hands. The Odaku king told me that I need to work on my Norvagen, but all Odaku heard stories of the Quinis and Aquinus, and, judging by my accent, I was one of those people. He told me that all Odaku are fluent in the Quinis and Aquinus tongues, and can translate, although he knew that I could understand Norvagen, Odaku, and Draigr. I told him in Aquint that I am although I was born into the Quinis, I have been considering myself to be an Aquinus. I told him that I was adopted into the royal family. I was saved from the Quinis by the royal family when I was ten. When I was thirteen, I decided that I was going to be like my Uncle, and become a Ranger and an advisor to my sister, and first heir to the throne. He translated. He told me that his name is Gorhagor, that he was the king of the Odaku, introduced Dev, Kyra, and the soldiers to me, and explained everything. He told me that I did not break the treaty as I was in Aquinus territory. I was enraged that they broke the treaty. Gorhagor calmed me down, saying that nobody knew that the territory was still inhabited, as the Odaku, Norvagen, and Draigr thought that the Quinis and Aquinus were extinct three centuries ago. The Norvagen and Draigr also broke the treaty two centuries ago. I sarcastically commented that that explained the two century old corpses and pointed to the corpses. Their eyes widened, and I smirked and scoffed. I apologized to the Odaku, telling them that the reason why the Aquinus did not come to help them against the Norvagen a century ago was because we thought that the treaty was still in place. Dev pointed out that Aquinus seem to know an awful lot. I admitted that we do, but not everything. Gorhagor translated. Dev finally sheathed his sword, and said that since we now know each other, I should lower my hood, especially since I have undoubtedly seen their faces, but they have not seen mine. I hesitated, before recognizing he had a valid point. I looked around, and lowered my hood. Dev's eyes, for some reason, widened. Gorhagor said we should get my ankle fixed before exploring the rest of the cave system. I agreed, as the scent of the cave system was giving me a sensory overload. 'W-w-where do-o-o we go?' I asked in Norvagen. I realized that I have not spoken in the correct grammar, but, thankfully my question was understood. Kyra told me that we were going to the pathetic Odaku palace, as it was the closest place, where they would fix my ankle. I nodded my head. I began to feel dizzy, and shook my head. I looked at my ankle. I looked at my right side. I was still heavily bleeding. I wondered how I was not dead of blood loss. I began seeing spots. Gorhagor, thankfully, noticed this before I collapsed. He caught me before I lost conscious. The next thing I knew, I was in the Odaku healing center, on a bed, wrapped in bandages. An Odaku man, a nurse, I presume, noticed that I have awoken. He ran out of the room to get the monarchs. I looked around. I noticed that I was the only one in the medical center. To my shock, I realized that my necklace with the water shard of the Load Stone was gone. The monarchs and nurse came back. I noticed that Gorhagor was holding my necklace, and glared at him. He explained that they had to figure out what stone my necklace was and that I was out cold for four weeks. I explained everything, while Gorhagor translated. I asked for my necklace back. Dev demanded how and why I had it, and where I got it. My Norvagen slightly improved, so I told him in Norvagen that I found the shard when I was sixteen in a forest, and made a necklace out of it. I learned how to control its powers, and would like it back. The Norvagen and Draigr kings both said no, as they didn't know whether or not I could be trusted. Gorhagor pointed out the obvious fact that the Aquinus have not broken the treaty, and that I was enraged when I found out that the Norvagen and Draigr broke the treaty. The Norvagen king said that he knew that, but I was not an Aquinus, but a Quinis. I was shocked, then enraged. I tried to get up, but my injuries prevented me from doing so. In Aquint, I snarled, 'My people, the Aquinus, do not see things that way. I was adopted by the Aquinus. They SAVED me from the Quinis. I was adopted by the royal family. I have no loyalty to the Quinis. Now, I would very much like my necklace, if that's not too hard to ask.' Gorhagor translated. The Norvagan and Draigr royals were shocked by my bluntness. Gorhagor gave me back my necklace. After six more weeks recovering and learning the Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku tongues, I was discharged from the healing center. Dev, Kyra, Gorhagor, the same soldiers from ten weeks ago, and I explored the cave systems. We drew maps. You know the rest." They all looked at me, as though they did not know what to make of me. Marina asked me why I kept it a secret until now. I said that I feared for a war, but I realized my mistake, and that I should have told Uncle for help with what to do with my knowledge. Nodens was so angry. He looked at me, and said, "I cannot believe you kept this from me. We're through." I was upset, but pointed out the hypocrisy in his statement and said, "We were never close. Our marriage was arranged, in case you forgotten. I never wanted to marry you in the first place. I was only marrying you because Mother and Father said that I had to one day get married, and they picked you. They told me they had no worries for Thetis because she is betrothed to Skadi, and Marina was courting with Apollo." He looked as though he wanted to hit me, but I warned him that he watched me spar, and how good I am. He left. Thetis told me that I am going to warn the Norvagen, Draigr, and Odaku, as I have already made their acquaintance, and that my betrothal with Nodens is annulled. She also said that I should have told Mother and Father how unhappy I was with Nodens and that if I desired a mate, I would have gone looking for one. I thanked her. The meeting was adjourned, and I packed my gear. I headed for the cave systems. End of chapter two.